


Pranks and Punishment

by CelticArche



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticArche/pseuds/CelticArche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Lucas decide to play a joke on Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta, cephalopod_groupie. Who sits patiently in GDocs with me while I type. And zone out in the middle of typing. And then poke her because I zoned out and I think she zoned out...

“Hold still.”

“I’m trying.” Lucas wiggles his nose.

“If you ruin your makeup, this will not be an amusing prank. Now, lay still.”

“You know,” Lucas says, as the makeup is applied to his face, “I never realized how cold these things were.”

“It’s not as if the bodies are terribly concerned for the cold.” The makeup sponge moves over Lucas’s nose and eyelids.

“How did you learn to do this, anyway?”

There’s a sigh, and Adam applies more of the liquid makeup to the sponge. “I have been alive for over 2,000 years. And unlike Henry, I am actually skilled with making subtle changes to my appearance. I’m certain Henry has no idea how to change his appearance. Now, hold still.”

Lucas closes his mouth and lays silent as the makeup is applied around his mouth, over his chin and down his neck.

“Ever do, like, guyliner and go out to clubs?”

Adam makes a noise in the back of his throat. “I was alive when men routinely wore makeup. When the paler your skin was, the higher your status. Of course, you had to also wear rouge on your cheeks, and there was the perfumes to mask the smell of body odor. Bathing was better in the classical period than during most of the following years. That’s how things like the bubonic plague spread.”

“Gross.”

“That- is an understatement. Now hold very still. I’m going to put on the lipstick and eye shadow.”

Adam slowly applies the dark eyeshadow to give Lucas the sunken eye look. Then applies the different shades of lipstick until his lips look blue.

“There we are. You look like you’ve been dead for awhile now. Except for the lividity. Now, how would you like to die?”

“Hm. Gunshot? Zombie bite? A slashed throat?”

Adam gives him a Look. “Lay down. Play dead like a good corpse. I’ll make sure you die a heroic death.”

Lucas sighs dramatically, and falls back onto the slab. Adam watches impassively as Lucas’ head smacks the metal, and he whines.

“That hurt.”

“It wasn’t supposed to tickle.”

Lucas opens his eyes and pouts. Adam blinks in return.

“I’m not Henry. Now, lay down so I can finish murdering you.”

“You say the most sociopathic things.”

Adam pushes Lucas down, pulling the sheet down to his waist. Adam picks up his tools, then begins to elaborately make a series of cuts across Lucas’ torso and arms. Lucas lays, trying to keep his breathing slow and even so as not to upset the work. Adam’s long fingered hands spread the cuts over his body. Fingertips brush away makeup from where he goes too far or make a cut too wide.

Lucas hums quietly.

“Think this will frighten Henry.”

“You’re actual death would frighten Henry. With this, we rely on surprising him. The element of surprise will startle him and hopefully give him a good scare.”

“Do you think he’ll die of shock?”

Adam sighs. “If a person dies of shock, it is either a heart attack, or the shock of blood loss.”

“Speaking from experience?”

Adam looks up with an unamused glare. “Do you want to be banished to the guest room?”

“Neither of you would banish me to the guest room.”

“I am not as soft hearted as Henry.”

Lucas grins. “You won’t kick me out. I’m so hot.”

Adam puts down his tools. He leans over Lucas’ body and looks into his eyes. “What was that? I apologize. I must be loosing my hearing in my old age.”

Lucas grins. He raises his voice. “I said you won’t kick me out! I’m too hot!”

Adam leans his ear closer to Lucas’ mouth. “What was that?”

“I SAID-”

Adam covered Lucas’ lips with his own, stopping Lucas mid-sentence. The lipstick smeared over his own lips as he silenced the younger man. Lucas sighed as Adam stood again. Adam removed a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned the lipstick from his mouth.

“Now look what you’ve done. Ruined all my hard work.”

“So worth it.”

Adam sighs and sets about fixing Lucas’ makeup. The trap door creaks open, and Adam hurriedly covers Lucas with the sheet, hiding the makeup in one of Lucas’ bags. Henry’s steps sound on the wooden boards, and Adam takes up a set of papers, pretending to be looking them over.

“Adam? Have you seen Lucas?”

Adam waves a hand carelessly to where Lucas is trying very hard not to breath and give away the game.

“Just there. We were… experimenting.” Adam’s tone is flat and unconcerned.

Henry cautiously approaches the table. “Adam? What were you experimenting with?”

“You know me, Henry. So many ways to die, so many ways to kill.”

“Adam, you swore you wouldn’t-” Henry pulls back the sheet and sees Lucas laying there. His heart stutters in his chest.

“Adam! What have you-”

Lucas opens his eyes. “Boo!”

Lucas cackles when Henry jumps and puts his hand over his heart.

“That- That is _not_ humorous, Lucas! ADAM!”

Lucas is laughing so hard, he’s gasping for breath. The corners of Adam’s mouth curl. He holds his arms out spread and shrugs.

“Just keeping you on your toes, Henry. Don’t want you becoming complacent.”

“Both of you! Guest room!”

“You don’t mean that, Henry.”

“I do. Both of you! That wasn’t funny!”

“Mm. Well, he’s still warm. All the more for me, I suppose.”

Henry points his finger at Adam. “Banned for a week!”

“Oh, stop, Henry. You know how much that turns me on, when you get angry.”

Lucas bursts into fresh peals of laughter.


End file.
